No es que le importe
by Aitnac
Summary: La tarde antes del Baile de Navidad en GoF, Ron participa en una batalla de bolas de nieve pero no está todo lo atento que debería, ¿la causa?, no deja de preguntarse con quien irá Hermione al baile.


**No es que le importe.**

_por Aitnac._

El mejor regalo del día de navidad, es la nieve. Ha estado cayendo durante toda la noche sin que lo supiesen y cuando se despiertan esa mañana cubre los terrenos de Hogwarts como por arte de magia. Dean da la voz de alarma en la habitación de los chicos Gryffindor "_tios, está todo nevado_" y olvidan los regalos para atropellarse en torno a las ventanas, como si no viviesen nueve meses al año en Escocia. La nieve les tienta. Les llama. Les incita. Están en esa edad en la que todo es una promesa de diversión, no digamos todo lo que puede prometer un montón de nieve en vacaciones. Así que después de comer se ponen los abrigos, los guantes, la bufandas y salen del castillo para una batalla de bolas de nieve que promete ser épica. Fred les ha dicho durante los postres que les darán una paliza "_prepárate para morder el polvo, Ronnie_" y ellos han aceptado el reto sin pestañear. Sus reflejos son excelentes, su estrategia perfecta, sus animos, los mejores. No pueden perder.

O no podrían porque a estas alturas Ron ya se ha dado cuenta de que no llevan las de ganar.

"¡Atento, tio!", le grita Harry desde diez metros más allá y él, tiene el tiempo justo para agacharse antes de que le de la bola que le lanza George.

"¡Mierda!", exclama su hermano al fallar el tiro.

"Presta atención, Ron", le dice Harry que se ha acercado avanzando con dificultad entre la nieve.

"Ya lo hago", refunfuña Ron que se quita su sombrero nuevo de los Chudley Cannons, se pasa un mano por el pelo y vuelve a encasquetárselo en la cabeza, tirando de las orejeras hacia abajo mientras murmura enfadado y mira por el rabillo del ojo hacia el lugar de donde proviene toda su distracción.

Ella.

Hermione.

Tranquilamente sentada en uno de los viejos muros medio derruidos del colegio, leyendo un libro de vete tu a saber qué, ajena al frio, a que ellos van perdiendo y a que esa noche hay un baile de navidad que Ron no se puede quitar de la cabeza.

Se agacha y recoge nieve para hacer una bola. La estruja entre los dedos, la aprieta más de lo normal. Lleva días molesto con todo, aúnque no lo parezca, pero nunca la molestia ha sido tan grande como en la ultima hora, desde que ella se ha sentado en ese muro a verles jugar.

"¿Enfadado, Ron?", es Ginny quien pasa ahora a su lado, "que mál perder tienes, hermanito". Está con los gemelos, la pequeña aprendiz de bromista.

"Más quisieras", le espeta antes de lanzarle la bola a traición y echar a correr.

"¡Tramposo!", la oye gritar a sus espaldas mientras él se aleja riendo a carcajadas, el aire frio entrándole en los pulmones y haciéndole olvidar que esa noches tendrá que ponerse una túnica horrible y bailar. ¡Bailar!, Ron Weasley no nació para hacer el ridículo de semejante forma.

"Que baile otro", murmura para si al llegar al parapeto donde también se ha refugiado Harry.

"¿Que dices?", le pregunta su amigo. Desde allí ven el campo de batalla, con los gemelos paseándose como dueños y señores y también el muro donde se ha sentado Hermione a leer. O a distraerle.

"Que vamos a darles una paliza" se corrige, sin poder evitar volver a mirarla.

Harry está de acuerdo. "Vale" dice y cambia de tema, "¿ya te has enterado de con quien va?", pregunta.

"Ni idea", Ron intenta parecer despreocupado pero suena ridículo, "vamos por allí" añade señalando a su izquierda "los muros nos protegerán y les pillaremos por la espalda". Se ha dicho a si mismo que con quien vaya Hermione al baile es una cuestión que no le importa. Irá con algún idiota. Tiene que ser muy idiota para que no quiera decírselo aúnque, en el fondo, no es que Ron le importe.

Harry, delante de él, se para en seco. Señala algo. Lee Jordan acaba de llegar y los gemelos se distraen hablando con él. Es su oportunidad. Más allá, Hermione pasa una página más de su estúpido libro.

Recogen nieve. No es que Ron le importe, pero es que le preocupa. Hacen bolas. Le reconcome. Preparan su ataque sorpresa. Le exaspera. Salen de su escondite lanzando unos gritos terribles y acribillan a Fred y George antes de que estos puedan revolverse y cargar contra ellos. Hermione, por primera vez, levanta la vista. No es que Ron quisiera que fuese con él, pero él se lo pidió y ella dijo que llegaba tarde. Las bolas pasan rozándole y las que le pegan, duelen. Pero¡demonios!, debería ir con él. Corre, lanza, esquiva. Él es su amigo. Arremete con furia contra sus hermanos. Él sabe que le gustan las meigas fritas de limón, que se muerde el labio cuando hace un problema de Aritmancia demasiado complicado hasta para ella y que los días que llueve su pelo se riza más de lo normal. Fred y George se rinden. El tipo con el que irá no sabe nada de eso. Han ganado. ¿Como va a saberlo?.

Harry corre hacia él levantando los brazos. Gritan. Se abrazan. Entre tanta victoria, alguien le da unos golpecitos en el hombro. Se vuelve. Es Hermione.

"Me voy", le dice con su libro bajo el brazo, "tengo que prepararme"

"¿Que!", exclama Ron, "¿tres horas antes?"

Pone los ojos en blanco y ni siquera le contesta, hace un gesto de despedida a Harry y se va. A Ron algo frio le golpea la cara, una bola lanzada por George que anuncia una nueva batalla, pero casi ni se entera. De un manotazo aparta la nieve, helada, que se le desliza cuello abajo.

"¿Con quien irás al baile?", grita desesperado, antes de perderla de vista.

No es que a Ron le importe, pero es que no puede dejar de preguntarlo.

Fin.


End file.
